


In Memoriam

by niedlichta



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/pseuds/niedlichta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena mereka yang telah meninggal tidak akan pernah kembali. —Reposted from Fanfiction.Net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah karya saya yang sudah lama sekali, dan yang sudah sempat saya hapus dari FNI. Karena maraknya kasus copy-paste, dan mumpung karya saya ini belum dicopas (semoga jangan sampai), saya berniat mempostingnya kembali di sini untuk jaga-jaga. Selamat menikmati! :) (btw, saya sengaja membiarkan Author Notes saya ikut tercopas, mwehehe). Buat yang belum tahu, penname saya pertama kali adalah Cute-Tamacchan, kemudian niedlichta, dan pernah memakai penname eneng troll for the lulz hahaha. Tapi sekarang saya pake penname niedlichta :)

-

 

Hujan turun. Air mulai membasahi bumi yang sedang bersedih, seakan sedang menangis dan mengeluarkan airmatanya dalam sunyi. 

Airmata. Ya, airmata. Benda ini terus keluar dari kelopak mataku. Keluar, keluar, dan keluar lagi. Padahal aku tidak mengubah ekspresiku. Wajah ramah yang biasanya mengeluarkan aura hangat dan menenangkan itu kini terdiam. Kaku. 

… Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk terisak lagi. Aku hanya diam, berdiri dengan jubah hitamku. Memandangi pemandangan miris yang ada di hadapanku. Berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai rangkaian kata yang terukir di atas nisan yang membisu itu.

 

**Rest In Peace,**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**July 23 rd 1988 – May 26th 2010**

* * *

 

**In Memoriam**

**.: A SasuNaru fic by Cute-Tamacchan :.**

**-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 

Lututku lemas. Terkulai lemah, membiarkan aku bertopang pada setengah betisku. Aku terduduk di depan nisannya, mengelus lembut batu itu. 

Dia yang telah tiada. 

Tak sedikit pun aku berniat untuk menghapus aliran air yang keluar dari mata biru milikku. Perasaanku campur-aduk. Sedih. Perih. Kesal. Kecewa. 

Sedih, karena dia tak akan kembali. Selamanya, selamanya. Bahkan jika aku menangis dan berlutut memohon kepada Tuhan. Bahkan jika airmataku kering dan terganti dengan darah pekat. Bahkan jika aku kehilangan kemampuan melihatku demi menangisinya. 

Perih, saat mengingat kenangan kami saat bersama. Kenangan saat dia memelukku, kenangan saat dia menyebutku ‘Idiot’ sambil tersenyum, kenangan saat dia mengatakan dia mencintaiku, dan kenangan saat dia mengecup bibirku. 

Kesal, karena aku yang menyebabkan kematiannya. Seandainya kami tidak bertemu, mungkin tidak akan jadi begini. Seandainya aku tidak berbuat onar dan dipindahkan ke sekolah yang sama dengannya, mungkin semuanya tidak akan begini. Seandainya aku tidak mencintainya, dia tidak akan mati. 

Kecewa, karena selama dia hidup bersamaku, aku hanya dapat membuatnya menderita. Ayahnya akhirnya tahu bahwa dia bersamaku. Perlahan tapi pasti, ayahnya bisa mengendus keanehan yang timbul pada anak bungsunya. 

Aneh, karena Sasuke hampir selalu membawa seseorang berambut pirang yang disebutnya sebagai ‘teman sebangku’ untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya, meski awalnya bisa dipahami dengan alasan ‘mengerjakan tugas kelompok’ dan ‘bermain game’ bersama. 

Ya, awalnya memang begitu. Tapi lama-lama tidak lagi. 

Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Katakanlah bahwa aku ini menjijikkan. Katakanlah bahwa aku ini tidak pantas untuk hidup. Katakanlah bahwa aku ini hanyalah sampah. Katakanlah bahwa aku ini tidak normal. 

... Silahkan katakan apa saja. Aku mencintainya. Tidak akan merubah kenyataan apa pun, bahkan jika seseorang memukuliku dan berusaha membunuhku demi menghilangkan rasa cintaku padanya. 

... Homoseksual. Gay. Penyuka sesama jenis. Atau apapun itu. Mungkin, aku termasuk di dalamnya. Tapi tidak. 

Satu-satunya yang kucintai hanyalah dia. Mata onyxnya, kulit putihnya, rambut halusnya. Suara datarnya. Semuanya. Tidak mungkin aku bisa mencintai lelaki lain selain dia. Tidak mungkin. 

Hujan berhenti perlahan. Aku membuka jubahku, meletakkannya di atas makam. Jubah ini miliknya. Ya. Miliknya. Dia meminjamkannya padaku saat dia melihat nasib kami selanjutnya. Saat dia tahu kenyataan bahwa hidupnya tidak lama lagi. 

... Saat dia tahu kalau dia mengidap AIDS. 

Ya, AIDS. Penyakit itu menggerogotinya, perlahan. Selama lima tahun aku bersamanya, aku tidak pernah menyadarinya. Dia terus membohongiku. Dia terus menghindar jika kami hampir terjebak dalam mood untuk berhubungan intim. 

Dan tahukah kau kenapa dia bisa terkena penyakit kutukan itu? 

Karena dia melindungiku. Karena dia melindungiku dari sabit yang ingin mencabut nyawaku. Saat dia harus terkena jutaan bekas darah di sabit pemuda berambuk perak yang dikirim ayahnya untuk membunuhku. 

Hahaha. Konyol. Siapa yang mengira, bahwa pembunuh itu adalah pembunuh bayaran yang selalu digunakan ayah Sasuke untuk mencabut nyawa para pekerja yang terkena virus HIV itu? 

Ayahnya sudah memperhitungkan itu semua. Meski sabit itu tidak membunuhku, virus itu akan terus hidup dan tertular padaku, jika sabit itu menggores tubuhku. Ya. 

... Sasuke mati karena melindungiku. 

Ya, dia mati demi aku. 

Kau bodoh, Sasuke. Kau bodoh. 

... Haruskah aku menyusulmu?

 

* * *

 

Rinai hujan sudah berhenti sepenuhnya. Namun, tidak bagi Naruto. Pipinya yang bergaris tiga masih terlihat basah, campuran antara hujan dan airmata. 

Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri. Menatap ke arah tangannya sendiri. Melihat telapak tangannya dengan tatapan kosong. 

“... Menjijikkan. Aku menjijikkan...” 

 _‘Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau menjijikkan, Naruto...’_  

Suara yang seperti bisikan itu mengagetkannya. Suara itu... 

... Ah... Ya... Benar. Keadaan seperti ini juga pernah terjadi, dulu. Dulu, saat Sasuke masih bersamanya. Dulu, saat pemuda itu masih dapat disentuhnya.

 

* * *

 

“... Aku ini menjijikkan, ya?” 

Sasuke meletakkan secangkir kopi hangat yang diminumnya begitu mendengar kalimat itu. Mata onyx-nya menatap lurus ke sapphire biru yang sedang memandang keluar jendela. 

“Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau itu menjijikkan, Naruto.” 

“... Aku selalu menyibukkanmu. Aku melibatkanmu dalam masalahku. Aku—” 

“Ini masalah kita,” Sasuke memutus perkataan lelaki yang dicintainya itu. “Aku mencintaimu, dan kau mencintaiku. Kita saling mencintai. Ini masalah kita, bukan masalahmu sendiri.” 

“... Tapi tetap saja,” tawa miris keluar dari bibir Naruto. “Tetap saja penyebabnya adalah aku.” 

“... Bodoh. Mau menyalahkan dirimu yang dipindahkan ke sekolah ini karena berbuat jahil lagi? Sudahlah—” 

“Bukan itu. Bukan,” dia memposisikan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. “Jika aku tidak lupa membawakanmu payung, kau tidak mungkin masuk rumah sakit karena demam,” kini cengiran menghiasi wajah coklat itu. 

“... Dasar kau...” Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hingga napas mereka beradu. “Baiklah, sebagai hukumannya...” tangan putih itu menyentuh bahu pemuda berkulit coklat dihadapannya. 

“... Kau harus memberikan aku satu ciuman, Naruto.” 

Dan bibir mereka menyatu, disaksikan oleh hujan di luar jendela. Hangat. Sasuke mencium pemuda itu dengan penuh perasaan. Dari jiwa dan raganya. Sebab, Sasuke tahu, Naruto bukan hanya sekedar bergurau. Dia serius. Dan Sasuke tidak mau membuatnya memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. 

... Terutama hal yang dibicarakan dokter Tsunade dengannya kemarin.

 

* * *

 

“... Kau mengidap penyakit AIDS, Sasuke.” 

Onyx itu terbelalak. Berita itu mengejutkannya. 

... Sebenarnya sih, tidak juga. Ayahnya selalu memberitahunya tentang pembunuh bayaran yang dipakai untuk mengincar nyawa pemuda yang sedang menunggu dirinya di luar. 

Dan dia tahu persis, kenapa dia bisa terkena penyakit itu. 

“... Sasuke, maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu,” wanita tua yang cantik itu menghela napas. Dia sudah lama tahu masalah di dalam keluarga Uchiha. Dia adalah dokter pribadinya Fugaku. 

“... Tidak apa-apa, Dokter Tsunade,” Sasuke berdiri, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. “Terimakasih. Kumohon, jagalah dia bila saatnya tiba.” 

“... Ya, akan kujaga,” seutas senyum yang sedikit terpaksa muncul di bibir Tsunade. “Jagalah kesehatanmu.” 

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. 

“Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa, ‘kan?” tanya Naruto cemas. Dia menaruh tangannya di kening Sasuke. “Wah, masih panas sekali!” 

“... Aku hanya demam, kok.”

* * *

 

“Hei, Sasuke,” Naruto memanggil Sasuke, sesaat setelah lidah mereka selesai beradu. “Bukankah kau punya jubah berwarna hitam? Itu bisa digunakan sebagai pengganti jaket, ‘kan?” 

“Iya, tapi aku malas memakainya kemarin. Penampilanku bisa jadi seperti dewa kematian,” Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto. “Sudahlah, yang sudah terjadi, terjadilah.” 

“... Ucapanmu seperti kau akan meninggalkanku untuk selamanya,” tatapan Naruto berubah menjadi sendu. “Apa yang dibicarakan Nenek Tsunade padamu kemarin sebenarnya, Sasuke?” 

Sasuke tertegun. Melihat tampang Naruto yang sedih seperti itu, hatinya seakan tercabik. 

“... Jika aku benar-benar meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto?” 

“Akan kususul,” Naruto berujar dengan tegas, matanya memancarkan kesungguhan. 

Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian berdiri. Mengambil sesuatu di dalam ransel sekolahnya. 

“Jangan susul aku jika hal itu terjadi,” Sasuke membelakangi Naruto, tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan benda yang ingin diambilnya. “Kau harus hidup, dan terus hidup, demi meneruskan kehidupanku.” 

“Kau benar-benar akan pergi? Kena—” jubah hitam mendarat ke kepalanya. “—pa?” 

“Dasar bodoh, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya bertanya,” dia menjitak kepala Naruto yang masih tertutup jubah. “Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin kau hidup jika aku meninggalkanmu. Sebab...” 

Kecupan lain mendarat di kening Naruto—yang masih saja tertutup oleh jubah yang dilempar Sasuke. 

“... Sebab, kita adalah satu jiwa yang hidup di raga yang berbeda.”

 

* * *

 

Naruto tersentak. 

Ingatannya barusan menyadarkannya. 

Ya—Sasuke menginginkannya untuk tetap hidup. Sasuke mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyelamatkannya. Ya. Sasuke akan tetap hidup di dalam dirinya, jika Naruto masih ada di dunia. 

Sekali lagi, Naruto memandang nisan itu. Tapi kali ini, meski airmatanya jatuh, senyum terpampang di bibirnya. 

“Maaf, aku sempat berpikir untuk menyusulmu, Sasuke,” senyuman terus menghiasi wajahnya. “... Aku akan terus hidup dan mengingatmu, sampai kapanpun.”

 

_Jiwa yang telah pergi, tidak akan pernah kembali lagi._

_Tapi mereka akan terus hidup, jika kau mengingat mereka._

_... Ya... Mereka, hidup di dalam kenanganmu._

 

* * *

 

**.: Fin :.**

 

* * *

**Dedicated to:**

**\- My friends who request for FLUFFY fic. I’m sorry, I can’t make it now. *vanished***

**\- Someone who had gone forever. Even though I never talk to him, but I feel sad, somehow...**

**\- Someone who had lost his precious. I can’t say anything to make you feel better. I’m sorry. Even though (maybe) you don’t read my fic and we only talk in cyberspace sometimes, but...**

* * *

 

Thanks for reading my fic! :)

*aduh, kenapa jadi sok inggris gini*

Makasih ya, buat yang udah mau ngebaca fic ini. Dan... Untuk yang Tama sebutin di atas, turut berbela sungkawa... :( Semoga diterima di sisi-Nya. Tama memang bukan penghibur yang baik, maaf ya. 

Tanggal kematian Sasuke emang sengaja dibikin tanggal hari ini dan bukannya tanggal 24, kok. :) Dan... 

... Aneh, Tama udah lama ga ke sini tapi malah bawa virus buat kepengen ditonjok. *merinding* Tama lagi ga mood banget buat fluff, sumpah dah. Makanya itu, Tama takut kalo Tama nulis, larinya malah ke angst semua. D: *ditonjokin* 

Nah, for the last... 

Review, please? ^^

 

* * *

 

**With love (and tears),**

**Cute-Tamacchan.**

 

-


End file.
